Moon's Desire
by MadHope
Summary: Hogwart's 6th year, Druna version! Draco's under a lot of stress trying to do the Dark Lord's bidding.What more, you ask? Well, along with teenage hormones and trying to ignore a certain Loony girl, Draco's gonna get more than he bargained for this year:
1. Beginning

**Hey there ;) Soooo... I was lookin' through the ff's for Harry Potter, and saw DracoxLuna pairing. I'd never thought of it before, but now I think it's adorable ^^ umm... but yeah, I hope you like it! There isn't really more to tell... Hmm... NOPE! -wait, oops! I liked :) Umm, just to warn this is during the 6th book, before all the shtuff happens, sooo yeah :) Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun hung high in the sky, bathing Hogwarts' students in a happy yellowish glow. Most of them milled outside, standing and talking by their friends, while a group of boys were playing a game of catch with some red ball. To anyone else it would seem the perfect day, the perfect set, everything perfect. But all of the scenery was dulled in the eyes of one certain Slytherin boy. Draco Malfoy scowled around at the other kids, from giggling girls and snorting boys. It was just the beginning, but this year hadn't been going well for Draco; Crabbe and Goyle hadn't come back to school this year for a reason Draco could only guess, meanwhile his own thoughts were on what was yet to come. Draco's fingers brushed against the sleeve of his robe, over his left arm.<p>

Suddenly he jerked it away, annoyed with himself. What was he, a wimp? He could deal with one little pain in his arm, if it meant getting the job done. _And living, and saving my family,_ his mind added on, but he shook it out of his head. Just then Pansy, who sat to his right and had been talking to some other Slytherin girl, snorted loudly, drawing most people's attention.

"Wow, look at Loony! She looks even more cracked than usual! Who would wear something like that...?" As Pansy drabbled on, Malfoy's eyes followed to where she'd pointed. Walking across the courtyard was a girl with long, curly blond hair drifting down about her waist, holding her books to her chest and walking with a light spring in her step. What was so strange, though, that was under her robe she wore a bright, short sleeved blue shirt under a purple vest, long green socks that went up just above her knee, leaving open a section of exposed thigh from where her orange skirt ended.

Draco knew who she was; he'd often seen her hanging around Potter and his group, and on more than one occasion Draco himself had helped his friends steal some of her things and hide them. He never talked to her much, though; after all, she was crazy. Pansy let out a harsh cackle at something her friend said.

"What a freak! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Draco turned back to look at the blond girl, who had now reached a bench and sat down, holding up one of those weird Quibbler magazines she was always buried in. Yes, almost everyone knew her; after all, she was Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p>Luna smiled contentedly. She took a deep breath, taking in all of the warm air she could get. Ah, she loved spring. It was probably one of her favourite holidays. It was soon ending, though, going onto fall in just a few weeks, maybe days. <em>Fall is nice, too,<em> she mused as she skipped across the open yard towards a lone bench, _As long as you make sure to watch out for Hogits. They love to play tricks in the fall._ Luna giggled to herself. She was completely oblivious to all the stares she got, namely from the Slytherins, as she finally reached the bench and sat down. Shuffling in her bag a moment, Luna finally pulled out the latest copy of _The Quibbler_.

Her smile widened a bit as she opened it up, flipping to where she had left off, and immediately became engrossed in it. So much so that she didn't hear someone calling to her before she was suddenly shoved off the bench, falling almost on her face with a shriek. Harsh laughs rang in her ears as Luna blinked and began to raise herself up. As she did she spotted her magazine under her; she had landed on it and now it was filthy and torn. Luna sighed dejectedly and grabbed it before standing, brushing herself off. She then turned towards the people that had made this happen; Polly Rallen sat on the bench where she'd been sitting, smirking at her, while her friend whom Luna recognized as Tresa Alkin stood next to her, barely containing her giggles.

"You were in our way, Loony," Polly told her before Luna had a chance to say anything. She blinked.

"Oh. Well you could have just asked me to move. I would have." Polly rolled her eyes, making Tresa giggle again.

"Well too bad. Serves you right, freak." Luna tilted her head to the side, looking at the girl thoughtfully.

"You know, when someone picks on another person a lot it is almost always because they secretly like them, or perhaps their jealous of that person." Polly's face tinged with pink, and she sent a glare at Tresa when she started laughing, making her immediately halt. She stood and stepped right in Luna's face, barely an inch away.

"Oh yeah? And why in the world would I be jealous of a freaky, crazy loser like you?" Luna blinked at her again.

"Well, I haven't the slightest idea." Polly glared at her before pivoting, grabbing Tresa's wrist as she left. As they were walking away Polly turned around, pulling out her wand. Suddenly Luna's bag rose into the air and flipped over, dumping the contents all over the ground, before being seemingly thrown to the ground far away from her. Laughs rang out from a few passing people, the most loudly being the two girls and the Slytherins. Luna sighed a little and got down on her hands and knees, starting to gather her things. As she did, she watched the retreating girls, seeing the swish of their Ravenclaw robes in the light breeze, and she reminded herself that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I promise they'll get longer :) Oh, and there will probably be mentions of other pairings, just let me know who you want and stuff! Feel free to give suggestions :) Anyways,,,,,,,,,,,, Review por favor! See ya later!<strong>


	2. Skirts

**Guess whose backkkkk? IT'S ME, YOUR MAMA! :D :D :D (Anyone who gets that reference will get a free miniature unicorn and props for life ^^) ANYways,,,,, This one I think is a bit longer than the last one... but I'm not sure.. More happens, though ^^ Soooo... hmm... Oh, did I promise a longer summary on this? Or what that the other one...? Hmm. Well... I officially suck o.O really bad memory... ANYWAYS! Hope you like it! Suggestions are welcome and loved ^o^ Anyhooser,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco stormed down the hallway, his deep scowl turning away anyone in his path. People were still intimidated by him, and this made a small smirk grow on his lips, but only for a moment. As everyone dodged him and ducked out of his way, he snarled. Why wouldn't they? He was Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. Over the years Malfoy had gotten taller and thinner, his blonde-almost white or silver- hair now barely touching his eyebrows and hanging around his face. He'd worked out over the summer so he had some muscle to keep him scrawny, and he'd been told more than once that he was handsome, mostly by younger girls in 5th year.<p>

Still, no matter how many compliments or suggestive comments he got, they were still not enough to keep him from dreading the class he was going to; Potions. Every time he went into that class, he felt a cold fear deep inside him, for his teacher was Snape. And seeing Snape always reminded him of what he had to do. Seeing him always reminded him of his mission. Draco's mood darkened the more he thought about it, so he tried to push it out of his mind. Just then he heard a crash come from behind him, followed by low chuckles. Usually he wouldn't care, but since he was trying to get his mind off of his dark thoughts, Draco turned to see what the commotion was. There was Luna Lovegood, on her knees and gathering her things off of the floor for the second time that day. Two Slytherin guys high-fived each other and walked passed her, giving sharp nods of recognition to Draco as they went by.

Draco returned it before looking back at the blonde girl, who by now had gathered her things and stood. Her icy blue eyes met his for a moment before she sent him a serene smile. He blinked, almost looking behind him to check if the smile was meant for him.

"Hello Draco Malfoy," she greeted in an airy voice, stepping closer to him. Though confused and surprised at the girl's actions, he tried his best to sneer had it.

"What do you want, Loony?" Luna tilted her head at him.

"I believe it was you who was watching me, so I thought you may need something," she said simply, and Draco was about to retort when she went on, "Are you ok?" Draco was slightly taken aback, and glanced around to see if anyone had heard her, to confirm what he was asking, but to his surprise the corridor was completely empty save the two of them.

"What are you talking about, Loony?" he snarled. Luna tilted her head at him again, not seeming fazed at all by his attitude.

"You seem... tired. And worried," she concluded, nodding a bit to herself, "Are you sick?" Draco turned away from her. He had heard similar questions from a few of his friends-well, acquaintances, more like—but they had given up quickly, and Draco was hoping she would do the same; his mission would be difficult enough without having questions to deal with.

"None of your business, you loon," he snapped. Suddenly a smaller boy appeared around the corner.

"Hey..." The Hufflepuff boy, a really short 6th year by the looks of it, gulped as Draco turned a deadly glare to him. He paled and pulled at the edge of his collar almost comically.

"U-Um... Professor S-Snape wants to see y-you too... H-He's kinda m-mad..." Draco groaned quietly, running his hand through his hair. Perfect; he just _needed_ more reasons for Snape to get onto him.

"Well then we should go," came the light, sweet voice of Luna from behind him. _Sickeningly sweet,_ Draco thought with a scowl. The smaller boy nodded and disappeared, probably to tell Snape that they were on their way, and Draco stalked after him haughtily. He heard the click of shoes following behind him and growled, speeding up. Soon they were in front of the Potion's class, the door already wide open. All of the students turned to the two as they walked in, and Snape scrutinized them.

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw," he started in that monotone, uncaring yet threatening voice of his, "Ten points for being late for my class. And detention here tomorrow with me, both of you." Normally Draco would have protested and given any teacher a piece of his mind, but nothing was normal anymore and Snape was not just any teacher. Draco grumbled under his breath but went to sit by Theodore, a guy named Ralph, and, unfortunately, Pansy. Her jaw was dropped from the moment she saw him and Luna walk in together, and now she was glaring at the blonde girl like she was plotting her doom or something. Draco sat back in his seat quietly, keeping his head down.

"Now," Snape began, "Now that our two _lovebirds_ have arrived—"At this point Draco began to protest, but a sharp look from Snape sent him back to silence—"We can start. Open your books to page 471 and read the instructions carefully. When you get to step five, remember _not_ to place any of your body parts in it until step six is complete. I mean any piece of hair, a finger, a toe, an eye; anything could set it off like a bomb. Begin."

"Glad to be left off with _that_ happy note," Theodore said sarcastically. Ralph snorted and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get started already." After gathering most of their supplies, the four Slytherins began mixing the potion together. Pansy growled in frustration, glaring at Theodore.

"Hey, where did you put the roots?" Theodore held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, I didn't have him! Ralph did!" With this they all turned to Ralph, who wasn't paying attention in the slightest. Theodore was first to follow his line of sight and his eyebrows shot up. Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at Pansy, who was frowning at the two boys. Finally Draco looked to see what they were so interested in, and once he did he felt his own eyebrows shoot up his forehead. Luna Lovegood was on her stood, which wasn't abnormal, except for the fact that she was on her knees and reaching up. Apparently someone had thought it would be funny to lift her bag up to the highest possible shelf, which happened to be above her cauldron, meaning she had to lean over to get it.

One hand on a lower shelf, the other reaching up high to get her bag, her back was bent slightly, her rear end in the air for them to see. As she reached higher, her skirt also rose a bit, showing more of her smooth, milky white legs. Draco suppressed the urge to pull at her collar as the room temperature seemed to rise ten degrees. Luna reached even higher, her face full of concentration, and the hem of her skirt was just below her butt. He placed a hand over his mouth, biting his tongue to the point it hurt. Draco knew he should snap out of it, for some reason he should, but he couldn't. Every vein in his body rushed with blood, and he felt a strange, curling heat in his stomach. His eyes traced her face, then slipped down to her neck just as a bead of sweat fell down it, and drew his attention to her unintentionally pushed out chest.

Suddenly something else, something less perverted caught his eye; her left hand, the one balancing her on the wall, was clutching something purple, resembling a horn. Draco frowned. Why did that look so familiar? He glanced down at the Potions book lying open in front of him and saw a picture of it exactly, right under the bolded title: **Step 6**. Draco's eyes widened immensely and his head snapped up. Luna the Ravenclaw now had a knee balancing shakily on the edge of her cauldron in an effort to push her higher, and suddenly Draco shot up straight.

"LOVEGOOD!" Everyone jumped at his outburst, unfortunately including the very person he shouted at. Luna jerked back, her knee starting to slip. Without even thinking Draco's wand was out, and suddenly Luna was landing with a shriek on her back on the ground, and Draco heard a sizzle as something landed in the cauldron, spotting that her left hand was now empty. Everyone was completely still and silent. Even Snape raised an eyebrow a bit. Draco sighed in relief and sat back, running a hand through his hair.

"Well then," Snape finally spoke. Everyone turned to him, even Luna, though she was still on the floor and her eyes were glazed over in surprise and confusion, as if she wasn't sure what had happened.

"For almost blowing all of us up, twenty points from Ravenclaw," Snape announced, before his eyes flitted to Draco, who tried to hold his stare but ended up looking down at his lap, "And for saving us from blowing up, thirty points to Slytherin." There were a few cheers at this from Slytherin, but most were still in shock. Theodore turned to Draco and blinked.

"Dude... What the bloody hell happened?"

* * *

><p>Luna had no idea what had happened. One moment she had been reaching for her bag (she suspected Nargles had snatched it and put it on the shelf when she wasn't looking), and the next a voice yelled at her, and she was falling... Everything was a blur. Throughout the rest of class she heard snippets of conversation and was finally able to piece together what had happened; she'd been on her sixth step, but had not finished it when she started reaching for her bag, and forgot what Professor Snape had said about the explosive tendency of the potion at that stage.<p>

That Luna knew for herself, but the next things she didn't know; when Draco suddenly noticed that she was holding the ingredient for the sixth step, he'd made the connection and yelled at her as she was getting too close to the contents of the cauldron. Then, when she started to fall, he pulled out his wand and flung her out of the way, and she'd dropped the horn into the cauldron at the same time. After a class filled with people whispering and oohing and ahh-ing over Draco they were finally dismissed. Luna finally got her bag down and raced to the door just as Draco was leaving.

"Hey," she called out. Draco turned to her, then glanced around the room to make sure it was empty before crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"What do you want, Loony?" he snapped. Luna smiled, not at all bothered by his angry response.

"Thank you for saving me, it was very kind of you," she told him calmly. Draco attempted to scoff, but Luna saw something hidden behind his eyes when he glared at her.

"I'm not kind at all," he snarled, "You're the idiot. Why didn't you just use your wand to get your bag?" Luna shrugged.

"My wand was in it." Draco ran a hand over his face before glaring at her.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Just stay away from me, Loony." He pivoted and stalked away from her angrily.

"Bye, Draco!" she called, getting no answer in response. Little did she know the torture brought to his mind every time Draco glimpsed the edge of a skirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Draco's a pervy ^^<strong>

**Draco: *blushing* I AM NOT!**

**Oh realllllly?**

**Draco: Yeah, really!**

**Hmm... well then... why do you blush every time you see a skirt?**

**Draco: *blushes even more* I-I don't! Just shut up! *takes out his wand***

**:O GASP! *takes wand, throws Draco in a closet and locks it* Well folks, I guess-**

***knock knock knock* Draco: Let me out!**

**Mwuahahaha! Not until you admit you're a perv ;)**

**Draco: Never!**

***shrug* Well then, you'll just have to stay in there.**

**Draco: Noooooooo!**

**Ahh, shut up! Anyways, I hope you liked it :) The chapters will get longer, I promise. Feel free to give me suggestions for other couples, characters... Anything, really! ^^ Anyhowsers, I'll see you cata lata ;) Gotsta sleep D: Alrighty, BYES!**


	3. Detention?

**Back again ^^ How's it hangin'? Speaking of hanging... I HAD TO GET FIVE TEETH PULLED THE OTHER DAY and apparently high metabolism effects how quickly a certain NUMBING shot wears off, so they had to switch numbing products and keep giving me shots in all corners of my mouth over and over again now my mouth looks like swiss cheese... Anyways,,, that was my rant for the day :) Alrighty, I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too! It would have been uploaded sooner, but I've had this crappy case of writer's block lately... :/ ANYhooser,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He was in a bad mood again. Not that this was out of the ordinary for Draco Malfoy, but it seemed even the small things set him off lately, and only he knew why. The thing that had happened in Potions yesterday had spread through the school like a wild fire. At first everyone praised him, telling him how brave and heroic he was, and Draco was able to smirk for a while. And then, that Lavender girl had to come and open her big mouth. He snarled at the memory.<p>

_"Hey there, Draco?" Draco had turned to see the girl the Weasley kid had been snogging for a while, Lavender Brown. His eyes narrowed at the sight o f her._

_"What do you want?" It was a little harsh, but who wouldn't expect it coming from him? Lavender twirled a piece of hair between her two fingers, looking slightly nervous._

_"Well I just wanted to say that what you did for that Luna girl was really sweet, saving her and all. I didn't know you were together." Draco's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind his bangs._

_"What?" he stuttered unintelligibly. Lavender giggled a bit._

_"You know, since you saved her and all I thought—" Draco got over his shock and snarled, standing to glare at her._

_"Why in the world would I like Loony?" he muttered, his eyes flashing, "Who told you that?" Lavender blinked at him in surprise._

_"Oh! Well, a few people were talking about it, some people think you did it to save Luna—" Draco let out a slightly forced laugh._

_"I did it to safe myself," he stated, "If she fell, we'd all have been blown up. I couldn't care less what happened to freaky, loony Lovegood." Lavender blinked again and nodded, muttering something under his breath before walking away._

Draco scowled. That's what had officially ruined his day; now every time he saw people whispering in the hallways, glancing at him, he couldn't think that they were praising him; all he could think about was if they were talking about whether or not he'd saved Lovegood because he liked her. Draco scoffed. As if he could ever like a filthy blood traitor like her! Especially one that was so insane. Though ever since yesterday, every time he heard Lovegood's name, his mind couldn't help but go back to before he'd realized what she was doing. Her arched back, her silky white legs and how he'd wondered what it would feel like to run his hand up along that smooth skin...

Flames erupted on his cheeks as Draco shook his head and scowled again, running a hand through his hair. This was Loony Lovegood he was thinking about! The one who always read that cracked magazine about things that didn't exist, the girl who always got her things stolen from her, a lot of times from him, and always blamed it on some weird Nargle creature. Draco sighed and growled at the ground. Of all the girls in this school, why'd his hormones decide to bother him with images of her?

Draco tried to push these thoughts out of his mind; he had bigger things to worry about. Such as the thing waiting him in a certain Room of Requirement. His mood immediately darkened and his left arm started to burn. He put pressure on it with his other hand, which dulled it a bit, but not much. Draco sighed and tried to ignore it, forcing his mind to think about something else. Suddenly he remembered Snape had given him detention, along with a certain blonde girl, and groaned. That was the _last_ thing he needed now.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood watched the boy curiously. Though plenty of people knew him, he was sitting alone in the courtyard, seeming to be deep in thought. At first he had his usual scowl on his face, and whatever he was thinking about seemed to make him angrier. Just then his face flushed a deep red and he ran a hand through his hair, which Luna had noticed he'd been doing a lot lately. Again Luna wondered what he was thinking about to make him act this way. His face turned frustrated, and then, to her surprise, worried, maybe even a little scared. She saw him press his right arm to his left wrist and tilted her head. <em>How curious.<em>

For some reason, Luna had always found Draco Malfoy slightly interesting. How he acted in front of other people, especially Harry Potter, didn't match his face a lot of the times when he was alone. This year, though, something definitely seemed off; he looked angrier than usual, and more than once she'd caught him with that same worried look on his face. She wanted to know what was making him like this, for it was curious, but knew he would probably never talk to her about it. _Then again, you never know,_ a voice spoke in her head, and Luna was reminded that she had detention with Draco with Snape today. Luna tilted her head again, a small smile on her lips. Maybe detention would be interesting for a change.

* * *

><p>The time for detention came way too soon. Draco felt a small sense of dread sitting in his stomach as he walked down the corridors towards Snape's class. He knew the fear was stupid; after all, Snape couldn't hurt him, and the only other person that was going to be in there was, he was pretty sure, certifiably insane. But it was the looks Snape gave him; they always reminded him of what would happen if he failed at his tasks, and made his left arm sting. Pushing these thoughts away, he turned a corner and finally reached Snape's class. He ran a hand through his hair one more time before opening the door and stepping inside.<p>

To his surprise and dismay, Luna Lovegood was already there, sitting at a small table that had somehow replaced all the desks that were usually in the room. Draco glanced around but couldn't spot Snape anywhere, so he stepped forward. Luna looked up from the magazine she was reading and gave him an innocent, serene smile.

"Hello Draco Malfoy," she greeted in that high-in-the-clouds voice of hers. Draco snarled.

"Whatever, Loony. Where's Snape?" Luna shrugged, not seeming bothered by his rudeness.

"I don't know. I came a while ago and he wasn't here, so I just sat here waiting. He still hasn't shown up, though." Draco scoffed.

"Just like him, to give us detention and then not even show up," he growled. Luna tilted her head at him a bit before patting the seat next to her.

"Would you like to sit down, Draco?" Draco glared at her, walking closer.

"Don't call me that," he spat, and pulled the seat away from her before throwing himself in it. Luna tilted her head again.

"Isn't that your name?" It wasn't mocking; it sounded as if she really wanted to know. Draco scoffed again, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but only my friends can call me that." Luna observed him, and he shifted a bit under her strange, yet piercing gaze.

"Alright then," she said happily, giving him a smile. Draco scowled a bit and looked away. He could still feel her eyes on him, but tried to ignore her. A few minutes passed in silence, but it felt like an hour to Draco as Luna continued to stare at him. Finally he turned and glared at her.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. Luna didn't flinch or even blink; she just continued to stare at him, her head tilted slightly.

"I think you're under a lot of stress, and that's why you seem so angry lately." Draco tried his best to scoff, but even he knew it was lacking.

"I'm mad because I'm stuck here with a loon like you." Luna shook her head a bit.

"No, I don't think so. Usually you're happy when you insult me, and other people, but lately you've just been angry to everyone, even your friends. Something's putting stress on your mind, and I don't think it's the Nargles." Draco blinked, unsure of what to say. His 'friends' had never told him what was wrong with him; they just asked, then taken his lie that it was nothing and hadn't brought it up again. But this girl, who everyone said was a loon, had pinpointed exactly what was wrong with him in a matter of seconds, without even trying to beat around the bush just in case he didn't want to talk about it. After a second Draco finally stuttered out, "Whatever."

He crossed his arms and looked away. Luna watched him once again, looking thoughtful, before turning to shuffle through her bag. After a second she turned back around, something in her hand, and held it out to him. Draco looked down at it, then back up to see the large smile on her face. He looked back down at the thing in her hand and blinked. In her palm was a shiny, metallic, purple rectangle, with a smaller gray rectangle on it. Beneath that was a circle with different symbols on it. Draco tried to cover his curiosity by raising an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" Luna's smile widened.

"It's an iPod. It's one of the products Muggles came up with. They use it to listen to music." Draco frowned a bit. He couldn't even think of a sarcastic remark; he was actually interested in this... thing. Of course, he would never tell her that.

"Well, what do you want me to do with it?" he ordered, trying not to sound as intrigued as he was. Luna continued to smile at him.

"Well, I find music calms the soul, especially when I'm feeling stressed about something," she said, before placing it in his hand and turning back to her bag. Before Draco could think of anything to say, Luna had turned back to him and now held thin, black things that split into a V at one end and had something metallic looking on the other.

"These are the headphones," Luna told him before he could ask, "You plug this shiny part into that whole, and place these two things in both your ears, and you'll be able to hear the music! My father says it's pretty ingenious." Draco was completely entranced now. He took the 'headphones' and placed the metal part into the purple contraption like she'd demonstrated. Then he paused a minute, unsure what to do.

"Here," Luna said, and scooted closer to him so that her shoulder brushed his. She put her hand over his and pressed the button in the middle on the iPod, and the gray rectangle lit up, words appearing on the screen. Luna went down to the word that said 'Shuffle' and clicked the middle button again.

"See, this plays all the music in a random order, and if you want to skip it you just..." Draco looked at her and suddenly noticed how close she was. Barely an inch away, locks of her hair lay on his shoulder as she leaned slightly over him to get to the iPod, her chest against his arm. A soft, excited smile was on her pale, smooth-looking lips, and her blue eyes were bright when looking down at the contraption in his hand. Draco's face heated up, and he was pretty sure she could feel his short-lived breaths on her cheek at the proximity. Suddenly Luna turned to him, and his eyes widened almost as much as hers.

Now they were even closer, and he could feel her breath on his lips. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and he tried not to glance down at those full lips of hers. Luna blinked at him, and then he felt smooth, cool fingers on his forehead.

"Are you alright, Draco?" she asked in her usual airy voice, as if being this close didn't bother her a bit, "You seem a little overheated. I didn't think the Loksars came out this time of day..." Draco had no idea what she was talking about, which was kind of ok since he wasn't really listening anyway. His mind was almost numb, yet going into hyper-drive at the same time. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't force any words to come out, so he closed it again. Luna tilted her head a bit in question at him. Her hand was still over his, holding the iPod, and for some reason his was beginning to tingle. Suddenly he stood abruptly, pulling away from her. Draco backed up, trying to put as much distance between himself and her as possible. Luna blinked at him.

"Draco? I think you have a Loksar following you. They can make you feel overheated sometimes, especially when around someone of the opposite gender." Draco swallowed and tried to pull off a sneer, failing miserably.

"Like I'd ever find you attractive, Lovegood." Luna tilted her head again.

"Did I say anything about attraction?" she said, not sarcastic but sounding as if she actually didn't remember, before pausing and saying with a smile, "You called me Lovegood." Draco's face flushed. She had caught him. Those eyes, it was as if she knew what he was thinking, even if she acted like she didn't. Draco swallowed, and couldn't force even a scoff before saying,

"Whatever." He turned swiftly and practically ran out of the room, not looking back at the wide-eyed girl, and at once forgetting all about his detention with Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooo? Hope you liked it ^^ Review and let me know! Ya know, suggestions and whatnot. :) ummm... trying to think... oh! I may be posting another story up here that's LunaxDraco, but idk because I've only written part of it and I'm not sure I want to post it or not... It's nothing bad, of course! Hehe ^^" It's different than this one, though... ANYWAYS,,,,, hope you liked it! Review and shtuffs, BYESSSSS!<strong>


	4. Skirts 2

**HEY THERE! :) Sooo... I know the chapters have been super short, and I'm sorry :( But I promise I will make them longer! I've just been focusing on other things lately... Anyways! Sorry for the delay, but here it is! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sun is shinin' in the sky<br>There ain't a cloud in sight  
>It's stopped rainin' ev'rybody's in a play<br>And don't you know  
>It's a beautiful new day hey,hey<em>

Draco almost let a smile on his face. After leaving detention yesterday, he'd realized he still had Luna's iPod or whatever. It took a while, but he'd finally figured out how to use the Muggle device and hadn't stopped listening to it since. He now walked around the courtyard slowly, the music in his ears drowning out everything else around him.

Despite the way he had treated Luna yesterday, her words had had an effect on him; his mind now drifted to her instead of everything that was wrong, like his family or his wrist or the job he had to do. Not that he could be caught dead thinking about someone like her, Draco had to constantly remind himself. But still... she had given him something else to think about. A distraction. And now this iPod was doing the same. Some of the songs almost actually gave him _hope._

Of course, Draco would tell no one this. Anytime someone saw him with the Muggle device they blinked at him in amazement; after all, who would have thought Muggle-hating Draco would ever be caught with one of their devices? But he just sent them a normal Draco-like scowl and continued on his way, his mind drifting, mostly to the girl that had given him the thing. The more he thought about it, though, he started to realize that he hadn't seen her all day, which was strange; Luna Lovegood always happened to be around at some point during the day, distracting everybody with her strange ways.

Later in the courtyard Draco sat with his friends, including the blabbing Pansy, and pulled one of the things out of his ear so he could hear, just in case they said anything worthwhile. _And not about Lovegood,_ he snapped at himself.

"…guy following her around. She was just asking for it." Draco frowned a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy turned to him in slight surprise, and then her eyes lit up when she realized he had actually asked her about what she was talking about for once. She batted her eyelashes sickeningly at him and he forced himself not to sneer.

"Just that Loony Lovegood," she said offhandedly, scooting closer to him, "But I'd much rather talk about something else…" With that she ran a hand down his arm. Draco ignored this and turned to her friend, his eyebrow raised slightly for explanation.

"There's some guy that's been following that loony girl around everywhere," she answered, also ignoring Pansy's ridiculous attempts at flirting, "Pansy thinks she was asking for it." Pansy snapped back then and rolled her eyes.

"Well, she is! She's a freak, and a blood traitor at that. Of course she's going to get some crazy guy following her, that's all she's ever going to get. No sane guy would ever find her attractive." The images of Luna in Potions and then her words when she called him out yesterday popped into Draco's head and he violently tried to shove them out again.

"Anyway," Pansy started again, turning back to Draco with a disgusting smirk on her face, "There are plenty of other attractive people to talk about, huh Draco?" Draco sighed, suddenly growing sick of her. He grabbed his books and stood, sending her a small glare.

"I don't know, maybe you can introduce me to one sometime." A cacophony off laughter erupted around the Slytherins as Pansy's face turned bright red in embarrassment and rage, her jaw dropped. Draco smirked a bit as he walked away. He had already made it to the middle of the courtyard before someone started running towards him at the same time he heard a spell muttered, and suddenly he was flying and crashed into someone. A flash of light blonde hair came into vision before suddenly he was face to face with bright, pretty blue eyes.

"Draco Malfoy?" It was none other than Luna Lovegood, staring up at him with those innocent, wide eyes of hers. Draco blinked for a second and evaluated their position, and this only made him swallow hard and his face start burning like a furnace. His right forearm lay holding him up by Luna's head, not giving them much distance to even breathe, and his left hand had somehow managed to take hold of her right thigh, which the skirt had pooled around when Luna had fallen. Draco tried not to focus on the few fingers that had slid under the edge of her skirt, and tried to block out the fact that her legs were even smoother than they looked. She was still staring at him with those eyes, unblinking.

"Are you alright? You seem very nervous." Draco opened his mouth to reply, but nothing seemed able to come out.

He felt even hotter than that time in Potions; her body heat pressed against his made his entire body burn, that strange, curling heat erupting like a volcano in his stomach again. Her scent was intoxicating; flowers and dirt and rain, and something else like vanilla. Those eyes that stared at him—they were distant, but they seemed to know everything, things that no one else could ever know. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. They were so close that his bangs brushed against her forehead.

"I think a Brackus must have gotten to the others… They seem quite stunned. Brackus's do have that effect, you know." That was when he noticed how deadly quiet it was. Freezing, he slowly lifted his head and peered over Luna's head. Everyone in the courtyard was completely frozen in place, like statues. He turned his head a bit and saw the look of horror and surprise on Pansy's face while staring at them, though there was a wand in her hand that told Draco exactly who had caused this to happen. Just then he saw the Golden Trio and groaned inwardly; Potter looked shocked, as if not knowing what to do; Granger had almost the same look as Pansy, though in place of jealousy there was disgust; Weasley looked shocked and extremely pissed.

"Are you alright? You seem quite uncomfortable. It may be our position and our friends staring at us. Or perhaps the Brackus has gotten to you, too?" Draco turned back to Luna and met those bright eyes once again. He could feel her breath on his lips, and he bit his lower lip, hard, to keep from doing—whatever his body wanted him to do.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he muttered, gaining his voice back as he avoided looking at her. Instead he—somewhat reluctantly—took his hand from her thigh and started to push himself up.

"Oh, the Brackus are very mischievous creatures," Luna continued, watching him and sitting up when he'd successfully pulled himself off of her, "They like to mess with people's minds. They're kind of like that Loksar that's been following you around lately." Draco did his best to scowl at her before gathering his things. Luna got hers and stood, and that's when he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Where the bloody hell are your shoes, Lovegood?" Luna looked down at her feet, as if forgetting they were bare, before looking up at him and smiling.

"Oh, I think a couple of Nargles must have stolen them. They do like thieving, you know. Or it may have been some people in my house. They like to hide my things. But it is bothersome sometimes. Once I stepped on a piece of glass when my shoes were lost. It healed, but it did hurt quite a lot." Draco shook his head.

"You're crazy, Lovegood." Her smile didn't waver.

"That does seem to be a popular opinion, though I guess it depends on what you would call crazy. Well, I should go to my classes now. Good bye, Draco Malfoy." With that Luna skipped off, barefoot and not even slightly fazed by what had just happened. Draco shook his head again. What the hell was her deal? And why did she stand out so much from the others that he couldn't get her out of his head? Just then there was a shrill shriek, one that could only belong to Pansy, and Draco sighed before rushing off, not even looking behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh ^^ Hope you liked it! As I said, the chapters will be longer soon, I promise! I don't know why they've been super short lately, they just have :P Anywaysss... Hmm... Yep, I can't really think of anything to say, other than I love this couple ^^ I've been trying to write another with them post-DH but I can't find my file thingy that I had it on sooooo yeah :P ... that's it... Review and stuffs, BYESSSS!<strong>


End file.
